Sugisaki Hana
Perfil thumb|250px|Sugisaki Hana *'Nombre: '杉咲 花 (すぎさきはな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sugisaki Hana *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 153 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia: Padre/guitarrista Kogure Takehiko (木暮武彦) y madre/cantante Chie Kajiura (チエ·カジウラ). *'Agencia: 'Ken-On Dramas *Haken Uranaishi Ataru (TV Asahi, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.1 *Reverse (TBS, 2017) ep.10 *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi: Summer Special 2017 (fuji TV, 2017) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Montage (Fuji TV, 2016) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kaseki no Hohoemi (化石の微笑み) (TV Asahi, 2015) *Gakkou no Kaidan (NTV, 2015) *Jiken Kyumeii ~IMAT no Kiseki~ 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.3 *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Nazo no Tenkosei (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Nameless Poison ~ Na mo Naki Doku (TBS, 2013) *Yakou Kanransha (TBS, 2013) *Rejidento-5nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) ep.4 *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012) *Kazoku no Uta (Fuji TV, 2012) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.2 *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) *Ouran High School Host Club (TBS, 2011) ep.7-11 *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) ep.7 *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.3 *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) ep.2 *Marumaru Chibi Maruko-chan (Fuji TV, 2007) Películas *Yayoi, March: 30 Years That I Loved You (2020) *The Promised Land (2019) *12 Suicidal Teens (2019) *Ten Years Japan (2018) segmento "Data" *Perfect World (2018) *Bleach (2018) *Mary and the Witch's Flower (2017) ''voz de Mary'' *Blade of the Immortal (2017) *Scanner (2016) *Her Love Boils Bathwater (2016) *Mozu The Movie (2015) *Pieta in the Toilet (2015) *Ai wo Tsumu Hito (2015) *A Stitch of Life (2015) *In the Hero (2014) *When Marnie Was There (2014) ''voz de Ayaka'' *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Kaito Hen (2013) *Madame Marmalade no Ijo na Nazo: Shutsudai Hen (2013) *Humanoid Monster, Bem (2012) *Ouran High School Host Club (2012) Anuncios *'''2018: Ajinomoto *'2017: '''Softbank *'2017:' Recruit SUUMO *'2017: Suntory Foods International CRAFT BOSS *'''2017: Tokio Shimbun *'2015: '''Wright Flyer Studios *'2015: Hiroshima Gas *'''2014-2015: KDDI au *'2006-2015:' Ajinomoto Cook Do *'2008-2011:' Toyota Boshoku *'2007-2008: '''Hagoromo Foods Spaghetti Gratin *'2007:' Sony Bravia *'2007:' Mitsubishi Estate Company Shin-maru Biru Tojo *'2006:' Kentucky Fried Chicken XMas *'2006:' Panasonic Compact Big Refrigerator *'2006:' Bandai Futari ha Pretty Cure *'2006: Ikeda Ginko Vídeos Musicales *Ieiri Leo - miss you (2015) *PLASTIC LOVE - True True Love (2008) *KOTOKO - Kirei na Senritsu / きれいな旋律 (2007) *FAKE? - JUST LIKE BILLY (2004) Reconocimientos *'''2018 42nd Elan d'or Awards: Revelación del Año *'2017 40th Japan Academy Prize:' Revelación del Año *'2017 26th Japan Movie Critics Award:' Premio Actriz de Reparto *'2017 40th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2017 26th Tokyo Sports Film Award:' Premio Revelación *'2017 12th Osaka Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2017 90th Kinema Junpo Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2017 59th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2016 41st Hochi Film Award: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'2016 37th Yokohama Film Festival: Premio Revelación *'''2015 7th TAMA Film Award: Premio Revelación Femenina Curiosidades *'''Habilidades: '''La caligrafía y equitación. *Debutó como actriz infantil con Stardust bajo el nombre artístico Kajiura Hana/梶浦花 (かじうらはな). *Se retiró de la industria por un período de tiempo, pero posteriormente decidió que quería convertirse en una actriz. *Firmó con el grupo de Ken-On, porque la actriz Shida Mirai, a quien admira, pertenece a esta agencia del talento. *Re-debutó con Ken-On en abril de 2011. Enlaces *Perfil (Ken-on) *Sitio Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sugisaki Hana1.jpg Sugisaki Hana2.jpg Sugisaki Hana3.jpg Sugisaki Hana4.jpg Sugisaki Hana5.jpg Sugisaki Hana6.jpg Sugisaki Hana7.jpg Sugisaki Hana8.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActriz